A Bakugan Playlist
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: A bunch of SOng-fics about the Battel-Brawlers. Starting with our favourite couppel.
1. What Makes You Different

**Hi guys I got the idea from this One-Shoot I really don't know how. I guess the song made me think DanxRuno. It's a really beautiful. I hope you like it. I actually was thinking to start as playlist of a story. Since, I do a lot of One-shoots. Actually that's what I'll do with this one next chapter well be some rules for any request if you have any right know tell me in a review and I'll make it. In the 3****rd**** chapter okay. One with This One-shoot.**

* * *

><p>She doesn't run with the crowd. She has her own way of doing things. She doesn't play after dark. She always lights up my day with her personality. She's got her own kind of style. That's what sets her apart from every other girl out there. That's what let her catcher my heart<p>

_**You don't run with the crowd  
>You go your own way<br>You don't play after dark  
>You light up my day<br>Got your own kind of style  
>That sets you apart<br>Baby, that's why you captured my heart**_

I know that sometimes she feels like she doesn't fit in. But, it's only because this world doesn't know what you have with in. When I look at her, I see something rare. A rose that can grow anywhere and there's no one that can compare to her.

_**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
>And this world doesn't know what you have within<br>When I look at you, I see something rare  
>A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)<br>And there's no one I know that can compare**_

What makes her different, what makes her Beautiful? What's there inside her, Shines through me. In her eyes I see all the love I would ever need. She's all I need. That's what makes her different. What makes her Beautiful.

_**What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
>What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me<br>In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
>You're all I need, oh girl<br>What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

She has something real. She touches me so deep inside. You see material things, don't matter to me. So comes as you are you've got nothing to prove to me. You won me over, with all that she does. I want to take this chance to say to you.

_**Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
>You got something so real<br>You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
>You see material things<br>Don't matter to me  
>So come as you are<br>You've got nothing to prove  
>You've won me with all that you do<br>And I wanna take this chance to say to you**_

She doesn't know how she touched my life. In so many ways, So many ways that I can't even I just can't describe, you taught me what love is supposed to be. It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me.

_**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
>Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe<br>You taught me what love is supposed to be  
>It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)<br>Oh yeah, yeah**_

Everything she does is so beautiful. The love you give shines right through me. Everything you do is just so beautiful to me. Oh you're just beautiful to me.

_**Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
>Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)<br>Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
>Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Love it hate it tell me I am personally not to proud of it. REMEMBER Any Request tell me. Next chapter ill post some rules and stuff which will hopefully be in a couple of minutes. Nothing else to say sooooooooooooooo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock~Out<strong>


	2. Rules

**Hey guys. Okay these are the rules of the stuff I WILL and the ones I WILL NOT do, Okay here we go. I will tell you like couples, music, artist and etc. You get it well here you go.**

**Music: I will do any kind of music. BUT, Rap. I despise Rap it's horrible. I hate, Sorry if you like it.**

**Artist: I WILL NOT DO Justin Bibber (I don't care if I spelled it right). I hate him. No offense, But, NO DUDE should have pants that tight. He looks gay, like that and he sings like a girl. SO ABSOLUTLY NO JUSTIEN BIBBER I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE , NO THERES NO WAY IN HELL. **

**Couples: I will not do boy on boy or girl on girl. ONLY Boy on Girl. I have nothing against gay. I just don't like to write gay paring.**

**I will not betray these couples: DaxRuno ShunxAlice FabiaxRen AcexMira, BillyxJulie ChanxJoe (Rarely do them) any other characters that DO NOT include the ones I just wrote to make a couple I'm cool with it.**

**Songs: I have no song I hate so I'm not picky here.**

**Poetry: I will do this I have my own poems I write in a story. So if you have any poems you want me to turn into a song fic tell me**

**Those are my rules of stuff I WILL NOT DO AND WILL DO. As you can see I am not picky. As long as you don't give me any of the things I hate. SO any request I will accept I will be doing my own and other people songs. I will be doing this as a side project so I will not update every day. REMEBR REQUEST TELL ME nothing else to say soooooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock~Out<strong>


	3. Feel It Too

**This is just another One-Shoot of mine. This one is DanxRuno. Remember any request tell me. Nothing else to say so on with it guys.**

* * *

><p>I don't know why, he likes to make me cry. He doesn't know how I feel, when she comes in sight. <em>She likes<em> to talk to you. _She wants _more from him. He pretends like he doesn't have a clue, of what _she_ is trying to do.

_**I don't know why  
>You like to make me cry.<br>You don't know how I feel  
>When she comes into sight.<br>She likes to talk to you,  
>She wants more from you.<br>Don't pretend you don't have a clue  
>What she's trying to do... <strong>_

I wanna run over you, so you can feel it too. I wanna jump up and down .I wanna scream and shout. I'm not bouncing around in this game his playing. I'm goanna turn it around on him. Yeah, so he can feel it to.

_**I wanna run over you so you feel it too,  
>I wanna jump up and down,<br>I wanna scream and shout,  
>I'm not bouncing loose,<br>I'm gonna turn it around on you,  
>So you can feel it too<br>Ah aya ay**_

So he likes to play, does he? I'm so in to playing. He can't lie to my face. I don't need reasons why. She is still in your life. I see him light up every night when _she calls him._

_**So you like to play,  
>I'm so in the game.<br>You can't lie to my face.  
>Don't need reasons why,<br>She's still in your life.  
>I see you light up when she calls every night.<strong>_

__I wanna run over you, so you can feel it too. I wanna scream and shout. I wanna Jump up and down. I'm not bouncing loose on this game, I'm gonna turn it around on you. Turn it around on him, that is so what I'm gonna do, turn it around.

_**I wanna run over you so you feel it too,  
>I wanna jump up and down,<br>I wanna scream and shout,  
>I'm not bouncing loose,<br>I'm gonna turn it around on you  
>So you can feel it too...<br>So you can feel it too...  
>Woh-ohh<strong>_

I did right in front of him, I ran over his heart, so he can fell it to, I bet he wanted to jump up and down and scream and shout. Well that good so he could feel it to, and I know why I did it.__

___**I know why...**_

I wanted to run over him, I wanted to scream and shout, too jump up and down. I wasn't bouncing loose, in this game, since he played, I was in and I play to win. I turned it around on you, you just ask me why, don't you get it, and it was all so you can feel it to.

"You want to know why, Dan" I asked my idiot boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend.

"Yes, Runo, I want to now why, you kissed him?" He asked.

"Simple, so you can feel it to, Dan. If it isn't obvious I don't date cheaters either." I said and walked away with a smirk. I did what he did cheat even though I wanted to run over him, jump up and down, scream and shout. I just cheated like he did, and I dump him because I might be in the game, but, I don't date cheaters.

_**I wanna run over you so you feel it too,  
>I wanna jump up and down,<br>I wanna scream and shout,  
>I'm not bouncing loose,<br>I'm gonna turn it round on you  
>So you can feel it too...<br>Ah aya ay  
>Ah aya ay<strong>_

__I turn it around on you, Dan. Why? So you could feel it too

___**I'm gonna turn it round on you...  
>So you can feel it too...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad to be back and up, since that stupid hurricane came I dint finishes this in time and for the person that requests that Selena Gómez song I will do it when I updated this. REMEMBER REQUEST TELLS ME! Cya later.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock~Out<strong>

**.**


	4. The End Of Heartache

This distance between us, This disillusion in my heart. I cling to the memories, I have with you. While falling to forget. Sleep brings me relief, Since I don't think about it then. A hope of a new day. While waking to misery, Of being with out you.

**_This distance_**  
><strong><em>This disillusion<em>**  
><strong><em>I cling to memories<em>**  
><strong><em>While falling<em>**  
><strong><em>Sleep brings relief<em>**  
><strong><em>And the hope of a new day<em>**  
><strong><em>Waking the misery<em>**  
><strong><em>Of being without you<em>**

I surrender I give in, To this depression. Another moment with out you is like another eternity. Seek somebody for comfort, Need to call somebody for solace. I'll be waiting for the end of my Broken Heart. Completion of pain and misery. I'll be waiting for the End of my Broken Heart.

_**Surrender**_  
><em><strong>I give in<strong>_  
><em><strong>A moment yes another eternity<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Seek me) for comfort<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Call me) for solace<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the end of my broken heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Completion<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the end of my broken heart<strong>_

You knows me, You knows me all to well. My only desire is to bridge our division. To be a bell to bring us together once more. To end my Broken heart.

**_You know me_**  
><strong><em>You know me all to well<em>**  
><strong><em>My only desire<em>**  
><strong><em>Is to bridge our division<em>**

In sorrow, Complete sorrow, I speak you're name and my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment. I hurts like something you couldn't imagining this broken heart.

**_In sorrow _**  
><strong><em>I speak your name<em>**  
><strong><em>And my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment<em>**

Am I breathing? Am I living? My strength fails me, I fell nothing but pain and misery. I hold you're picture. You're picture. Just a bitter memory. Of sweet regret.

_**Am I breathing?**_  
><em><strong>My strength fails me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your picture<strong>_  
><em><strong>A bitter memory<strong>_

"If you only knew what you do to me, Dan" I muttered to my self. In pain when I spoke his name, and my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment, With pain and misery. Holding his picture what a bitter memory.

_**In sorrow **_  
><em><strong>I speak your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment<strong>_

_**Your picture**_  
><em><strong>A bitter memory<strong>_

The distance between us, Is nothing but a dissolution in my heart. Every memory I think about, I keep cling on to it. While falling into this deep depression. The hope of a new better day. Waking to this misery I think about you, Waking to this misery of being with out you.

_**This distance**_  
><em><strong>This disillusion<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cling to memories<strong>_  
><em><strong>While falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sleep brings relief<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the hope of a new day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waking the misery<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of being without you<strong>_

I surrender, I give in to my Broken heart. A moment seems like and eternity, With my broken hear. I seek comfort, I seek solace. But I guess I'll be waiting, Waiting for the end of my Broken heart. Completion, Completion of pain. I'll be waiting for the end of my Broken Heart,.

_**Surrender**_  
><em><strong>I give in<strong>_  
><em><strong>A moment yes another eternity<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Seek me) for comfort<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Call me) for solace<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the end of my broken heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Completion<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the end of my broken heart<strong>_

This pain, This pain I know it, I know it all to well. My only desire is to bridge mi division with you.

_**You know me**_  
><em><strong>You know me all to well<strong>_  
><em><strong>My only desire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is to bridge our division<strong>_

So I'll be waiting, Just waiting for the end of my broken heart. Completion, Completion of pain and misery.

**_I'll be waiting_**  
><strong><em>For the end of my broken heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Completion<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be waiting<em>**  
><strong><em>For the end of my broken heart<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Love it hate tell me. I bet it was kinda depresing. IDK. That's up to you. <strong>


	5. Love You Like A Love Song

**Hello people of earth so good to be back after that Hurricane, Okey so this was a request and One of my personal fave songs, this was requested by…. ****DarknessPwns0.o I like you're name it's cool, very creative(like me) So okay this one is for you I hope you like it, No scratch that I hope you love it, well I hope everybody loves it, so on with the One shoot.**

* * *

><p>This has already been said and done. Every single beautiful thought has already been sung. And I guess right know here's the other one. So you're melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A centerfold of lyrical. You saved me again. Baby and I want you to know.<p>

_**It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold of miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<strong>_

I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a song, you're like a centerfold of beautiful lyrical. We might fight all the time, break up a lot of times, and I want to stop it. But, for some reason I keep hitting repeat over and over, again. But, that only because I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat. But, that only because I love you like a love song, baby.

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

**_And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
><strong><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>**

**_And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_**

Constantly, boy you keep playing through in my mind, like a symphony. There just no way to describe what you do to me, baby. You just do to me, what you do. And it feels like I've been rescued. I've been set free. I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are just magical, lyrical, beautiful. You are….I want you to know, baby.

_**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...I want you to know baby<strong>_

I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song, baby. I just love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-peat. I love you like a love song, baby. I just love you like a love song. And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-peat.

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

**_And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
><strong><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>**

**_And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_**

No one can compares. You stand alone to every record that I own. Music to my heart that's what you are. A song that goes on and on. I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-peat.

_**No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<br>**_

I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-peat. I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-peat. I love you like a love song, baby. And that what you are a love song, baby, my love song.

"I love you like a love song, Ace" I told myself waiting for my love son in the park, I love like a love song. And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-peat. I love you…like a love song…

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

**_And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat_**

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
><strong><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>**

**_I love you...like a love song..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Personally I like it, well that's<em> my opinion tell me yours. Remember Request tell me. I already have one which is the next one will do but, still I'll take all request, just tell me coupe, song with artist and I'll do it cya next time people. Oh and I love this like a love song, it's one of my favorite love songs, **

**~Rock~Out**


	6. Just so you know

**Hey, guys me again. With another Song Fic (Well No, duh), this one is a request from ****ShiningSunrise. Okay I have to tell her thank you, because, when I heard this song I feel in love with it instantly and the couple you selected goes perfect with it!:) So I am happy to do your request, well I happy to do anybody request, but, I absolutely loved this song! It's amazing, okay I am blabbing here. So let's get on with this fic, shall we? Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>I shouldn't love you. But, I want to. I shouldn't see you. But, I just can't turn away. I can't look away.<p>

_**I shouldn't love you  
>But I want to<br>I just can't turn away  
>I shouldn't see you<br>But I can't move  
>I can't look away<strong>_

And I don't know. How to be fine, when I'm not. Cause I don't know, How to make this felling stop. Just so you know.

_**And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>Cause I don't know  
>How to make the feeling stop<br>Just so you know  
><strong>_**  
><strong>

This felling is taking control of me. And I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win. Thought you should know, I tried my best to let go of you, but, I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know.

_**This feeling's taking control of me  
>And I can't help it<br>I won't sit around  
>I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know  
><strong>_

It's getting hard to be around you. There's so much I can't say. Do you want me to hide this felling? And look the other way.

_**It's getting hard to  
>Be around you<br>There's so much I can't say  
>Do you want me to hide the feelings?<br>And look the other way**_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. Cause I do know, how to make a felling stop.

_**And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>Cause I don't know  
>How to make the feeling stop<br>Just so you know**_

This felling is taking control of me. And I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win. Thought you should know, I tried my best to let go of you, but, I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know.

_**This feeling's taking control of me  
>And I can't help it<br>I won't sit around  
>I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know  
><strong>_

This emptiness is killing me. I'm wondering why I've waited so long. Looking back I realize, it's always been there just never spoken of, I'm waiting here, been waiting here.

_**This emptiness is killing me  
>I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there<br>Just never spoke of  
>I'm waiting here<br>Been waiting here  
><strong>_

This felling is taking control of me. And I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win. Thought you should know, I tried my best to let go of you, but, I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know.

_**This feeling's taking control of me  
>And I can't help it<br>I won't sit around  
>I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know**_

I tried my best to let go of you, I've really have. But, I don't want to, just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know.

_**I tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>Just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<br>**_

I sighed once I got back to Neathia, after my one week of work in Gundalia. I sighed once again, as I remember the letter I left to Ren, the only thing that comes to mind was the last line in the howl letter.

Just so you know, Ren. I just wanted to say it all before I left.

~Love~Fabia.

I did it only because I wanted, you to know. Just so you know.

_**Just so you know**_

* * *

><p><strong>I like how it turned out. Did you like it <strong>**ShiningSunrise? Or did you hate it? I hope you liked so and I also hoped everybody else liked it. Cya next time.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock~Out<strong>


	7. Never Too Late

**Hello guys. This fic wasn't requested and it has a special meaning if you don't get at the end of the fic I will explain in the end of the authors note. This has a really special meaning which is why I am writing it, this is one of my favorite song of Three Days Grace I love it and I love them. I hope you guys really get the message I'm trying to send did there. On with the fic.**

* * *

><p>This world will never be what I expected, And if I don't belong how would have guessed it? I will not leave anything that I own, Too make you feel like it's not too late. It's never too late.<p>

_**This world will never be what I expected,  
>And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?<br>I will not leave alone everything that I own,  
>To make you feel like it's not too late.<br>It's never too late.**_

Even if I say "it all be alrigth." I still here you wanna end you're life. Now and again we try just to stay alive. Maybe will turn it around, cause it's no too late. It's never too late.

_**Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life.<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
>Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.<br>It's never too late  
><strong>_

No one will ever see the side reflected, And if there something wrong how would have guessed it? And I have left everything that I own. Too make you feel like it's no too late. It's never too late.

_**No one will ever see this side reflected,  
>And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?<br>And I have left alone everything that I own,  
>To make you feel like it's not too late.<br>It's never too late.**_

Even if I say "it all be alrigth." I still here you wanna end you're life. Now and again we try just to stay alive. Maybe will turn it around, cause it's no too late. It's never too late.

_**Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life.<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
>Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.<br>It's never too late  
><strong>_

The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost can't come back. The life we have won't be ours again.

_**The world we knew won't come back.  
>The time we've lost can't get back.<br>The life we had won't be ours again  
><strong>_

This world will never be what I expect. And if I don't belong…

_**This world will never be what I expected.  
>And if I don't belong...<br>**_

Even if I say "it all be alrigth." I still here you wanna end you're life. Now and again we try just to stay alive. Maybe will turn it around, cause it's no too late. It's never too late.

_**Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"  
>Still I hear you say you want to end your life.<br>Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
>Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.<br>It's never too late**_

"Maybe it ill turn around, cause it's no too late. It never too late. It's never too late Jules" I told her, for the last couple months, Julie has been hidden something, from all of her friends and family, even from me her boyfriend of four- years. Now I know what it is, she was depressed and she was keeping it all hidden inside with a happy act. Right now she has knife to her neck and is threatening to commit suicide. No matter how many time I tell her that it's not too late, she keeps saying she wants to end her life.

"I'm sorry, Billy. Goodbye" Julie said as she stuck the knife in her neck, killing herself and falling on the floor dead.

I feel on the floors on my knees, it's never too late. But, this time it was too late.

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late.  
>It's never too late.<br>(It's never too late.)  
>It's not too late.<br>It's never too late.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I want to tell you something and I you to read it carefully, go it?<strong>

**I heard this song once earlier today - but I did not start to listen to the lyrics all that closely till near the end and then it started to hit me what this song is really about. It hits beyond close to home for one of my best friends in the whole. She dealing with depression, cutting and suicide, she have just recently (within the past couple days) she realized that she can escape this, that there is hope left for her and she dos deserve this. I realize that "It's not too late, it's never too late." Those are truly some of the wisest words I have ever heard in a song. It is not too late for her and it is never too late for anyone else.**

**It was hard to her a friend of mine tell me so very specific things and I decided to write this when I heard this song, thank good she changed her mind about everything before she did anything stupid like suicide, I specifically choose Julie for this fic since my friend is like Julie happy, sweet and she always smiley, but, she was pretending she was always sad and stuff. Even if a person is happy they can just be a good actor, I want you all to pay attention to the people around you, you don't know how the ones close to suicide are, but, you might if you pay close attention. I'TS NEVER TO LATE FOR ANYBODY, THINK TWICE BEOFUR YOU COMMIT SUICIED, YOU GUYS, ITS NO TOO LATE IT'S NEVER TOO LATE. Those are wise word listing to them please.**

**~Rock~Out **


End file.
